Nega Vegeta
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Vegeta has joined with the NegaVerse and the Sailor Scouts can't defeat him alone. Looks like a job for the Z-Senshi...
1. Trouble in Tokyo Park

He flew through the night sky lost in thought. The night cool air hit his face as he picked up speed. He didn't know how the dumb time machine broke down. It was his mother's invention and she checked it thoroughly. He shook the thought out of his head and looked at the sights of the past. It was a lot different than the future. It isn't rubble. He looked ahead at Tokyo Tower and smile at how it brightly shined against the dark night sky. Vegeta was in the gravitational room, training to become a super saiyajin so that he can finally beat Goku. Vegeta was very determined, just like a fighter should be. But he didn't understand how he could marry a human. Sweat slipped down his face as he trained harder. All that matter that he becomes the legendary warrior of the Saiyajin race. He was royalty, he should've reached it first before that third class monkey. Thought he did like the expression on Frieza's face when he was a super saiyajin, he was a prince. He should've reached it  
first. But it will all change, when he becomes stronger than Goku, He smirked to the thought of Goku begging for mercy. He picked up the pace and worked faster.  
  
I ran down the stairs in my pajamas. I was really late and now I'm not even dressed for the cause. I guess procrastination was part of my personality. I grabbed my baby blue tanktop and my black shorts and ran upstairs, brushing my teeth and getting dressed at the same time. I finally finished getting dressed and quickly brushed my dark red hair. I slid down the banister and grabbed my painting. I stuck the painting in my bag and ran outside. I quickly jumped onto my motorcycle and drove off to the Art Expedition. Trunks flew over Tokyo Park and saw five girls in skimpy mini skirts. Then he saw it. One of Frieza's henchmen. He was still alive? Trunks couldn't believe he missed one. He landed in the park and the guy looked up at him.  
  
"You.. you were the one who killed master Frieza." He said.  
  
"You're right and I am going to finish you off right now."  
  
The five girls looked at Trunks and smiled because he was such a hottie. Figures. They all giggled at him but Trunks wasn't really paying attenton. He flew at the henchman and unsheathed his sword. The guy ran out of the park and Trunks immediately followed. The five girls followed Trunks. I was driving down the road when that guy jumped right in front of me. I turned the handlebars to try and avoid him, I went off the road and into a tree. My bag landed in front of the guy and me under my bike next to the tree. The girls ran to me and threw the bike off of me. Blood spilled down my face from my forehead. Trunks looked over to see if I was alright, and I was. I sat up wiping the blood off of me. The guy held my bag, smiling. My eyes widen and I got really steamed. He threw my bag to the ground and it broke. That done it. I stood up and flew after him. Trunks stood there as I flew past him.  
  
Vegeta continued. He was training non-stop and he wasn't about to give up, unless it was food. A saiyajin's gotta eat. As he raised the gravity level to 400, he breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then he went on, blasts, flips, punches, kicks and agility. He knew that speed was much more important than brute strength. He powered up and went faster and faster. A television screen descended from the roof. Then Bulma's face appeared.  
  
"Vegeta, you need to rest. If you keep going you'll get tired and if you are tired you can't train!!!"  
  
"Woman, I don't need tips from you. I know exactly what I am doing."  
  
"Vegeta you are worrying me to death. At least come and eat."  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at the screen. He walked over to the control panel and turned it off.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He walked out of the room and into the house. I kicked the guy in the face and punched him in the gut. He fell down and looked at me. I held up my hand to his face and blasted him into nothingness. Trunks and the others looked at me. I glared at them and they backed up a bit.  
  
"Why did you go all out for a bag?" A blonde girl with strange pig tails said.  
  
"It took me a week to paint that picture. Why wouldn't I go all out?"  
  
"YOU'RE AN ARTIST?!?!"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"THAT IS MAJORLY COOL!!!"  
  
"Yes, I know and can you tell me why you are in a skimpy mini skirt?"  
  
"I AM SAILOR MOON!!! CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!!!"  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Kid, you been smoking something?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Cuz you act like you do. Don't come near me."  
  
She looked at me strangely and then looked at her friends. They all shrugged and looked at Trunks, who was slowly edging away from them. All five girls were cut and bruised from that dude and they all were in pain, but they were used to it. I glanced over at Trunks, who was watching the road.  
  
"Who are you boy?" I said.  
  
"Uhh.. my name is Mirai."  
  
"And I thought my name sucked."  
  
"Well, what is your name?"  
  
"Crystal.."  
  
"Why do you think it sucks?"  
  
"A lot of people have my name."  
  
He laughed a bit and looked at the girls, who were drooling all over him. He knew exactly what they were thinking. He sighed and held his head down. Another blonde ran up to me and started poking me.  
  
"Why are you so uptight?"  
  
"Refrain from touching me.."  
  
"Awww.. smile.."  
  
"Shut up and back away very slowly."  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
"All I care about is you.. over there and away from me."  
  
She raised her eyebrow and ran back to her friends. I crossed my arms and stood there, mad. They all eyed me suspiciously and Sailor Mars looked at her friends. They all nodded and attacked me.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!!"  
  
"Jupiter ThunderClap Zap!!!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!!"  
  
I looked at all the attacks that surrounded me and faded, appearing next to Sailor Moon. They al gasped and looked at me. I blinked a few times and waved my finger, making a small like rabbit appear. I nodded at it and it changed into a light blue robot and attacked them. they all screamed and ran around like the little girls they were. I smirked at their screaming and laughed. Trunks blinked in confusion.  
  
"Trio, that's enough. You may go back to the ship and do as you please."  
  
She changed back and faded. They all fell to the ground out of breath. I threw my hair behind me and laughed. They all glared at me.  
  
"Don't think about attacking me again. It won't work."  
  
"And why not? We think you're evil!!" Jupiter stated.  
  
"Never jump to conclusions.."  
  
"I believe you are."  
  
"Believe what you want to.."  
  
"I will, but I guess attacking you off gaurd didn't work."  
  
"And it never will considering the fact I am never off my guard."  
  
She growled at me and I just turned away. I grabbed my bag and flew away. trunks flew away before the girls could notice him again. The girls grunted and went back home.  
  
Vegeta finished eating and looked at Bulma, who was cleaning the dishes. How could he marry a human? He knew she was strong, she managed to stop him from training. He looked at his empty plate and looked over to their bedroom door. Maybe he was overworking himself. Perhaps a few Z's will do him good. He glanced over at Bulma who yawned in the middle of cleaning a glass. She must be tired. He stood up and looked at Bulma.  
  
"I am going to bed woman, don't disturb me!"  
  
"The only time I will disturb you is when I go to sleep."  
  
"Well stop cleaning those dishes and go to bed before I do."  
  
"Ok then.. I will."  
  
Bulma finished up and walked into the room with Vegeta following closely behind her. She hopped into bed and fell fast asleep. Vegeta looked at the sleeping Bulma and then carefully got into bed and fell fast asleep. 


	2. The Awakening

Trunks finally made it to Capsule Corp. and walked inside. He knew everyone was fast asleep so he tiptoed upstairs and heard sounds coming from his parents room. It was his father, it sounded like he was having a nightmare. Trunks stood by the door and listened. Vegeta tossed and turned mumbling the words "No, Leave me be." Yes he was having a nightmare, he was in front a snake like queen, who told him he must venture back. Venture back to the Negaverse. He was shown in a suit of armor like the other warriors around him. Then the scene switched to the moon. Four girls in skimpy mini skirts approached him. Vegeta unsheathed his sword. Turns out Vegeta was a human before. The four girls attacked him with their powers, but Vegeta reflected the attacks back to them. Then he appeared, with a princess by his side. Prince Darien and the Princess Serenity. He smirked.  
  
Vegeta stood up straight and looked at him in the eye. Telling him he will join them. Darien backed up and attacked with his sword. Then a sword fight erupted. Serenity watched, hoping her love was not to be hurt. Then Queen Beryl grabbed her from behind. Serenity screamed. They both looked at Beryl and Darien was about to attack her when she said,  
  
"Don't try it Prince Darien or I'll kill the pretty princess!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Beryl was about to strike the princess until she was attacked from behind. Beryl dropped the princess as she looked down to see a sword through her. She turned around to see Princess Crystal, smirking. Beryl pulled the sword from her and healed herself. Princess Crystal looked at Beryl and was immediately struck by the sword, in the stomach. Vegeta's eyes widen at the actions of Beryl. Princess Crystal fell back, dead.  
  
Serenity screamed for her friend and Darien attacked the Snake Queen. Sadly, Beryl raised her hand and immediately killed both the prince and princess. Queen Serenity ran to the balcony, hold her crescent moon wand. She placed the Imperial Crystal in it and raised it to the air.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The light that it emitted, encaved everyone who had died in crystals. The seven dark warriors of Beryl were placed in the seven rainbow crystal and placed into humans that don't know they have them. Everyone was then sent to Earth and reborn, except Vegeta. He was placed on the Planet Vegeta and was reborn as the Saiyajin Prince and Crystal was sent to Jurai, reborn as the Juraian Princess and Saiyajin. Everything became dark as a figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"Come back to the Negaverse, brother. We'll be waiting at Tokyo Tower for you."  
  
Vegeta jolted out of bed and looked at Bulma. He got out of bed and opened the window. Trunks left the doot ajar so he can see what was happening. He watched. Vegeta was breathing heavily and then smirked. Soon enough, dark light surrounded him and when it disappeared, all that was left was a black upside down cresent moon upon his head. Trunks almost fell back. Vegeta flew out the window, laughing. Trunks ran to the window and pursued him. Vegeta was unaware of him being followed so he continued to Tokyo Tower but was intercepted but the five girls in skimpy mini skirts. Vegeta looked at them, immediately remembering them. But there was one extra. He looked at Sailor Moon. Then in his vision, a gown appeared on her and he backed up. Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity. He smirked yet again and looked at the girls.  
  
"If you ladies would like to keep your lives, I suggest you Move!!"  
  
"Not in your life pal." Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Suit yourself.."  
  
Vegeta was about to attack until Trunks jumped in front of him. Vegeta looked at him and powered up. Trunks powered up and went into the level of super saiyajin. Vegeta backed up and attacked him head on. Trunks was caught off guard and was speared into a wall. He went right through the wall and was unconsious. Vegeta smirked at a job well done and glanced at the girls. They froze and didn't say a thing. Vegeta continued his way toward the Tower until he was yet again, intercepted. A young girl with a long lavender gown on, appeared in front of him. He looked at the girl and gasped. The girl that didn't deserve such treatment from Beryl and was killed for her actions. The princess he fell in love with on the moon. She had a golden tiara around her forehead and her gown blew in the wind. Then Vegeta thought of Bulma. Now he would have to choose between them. Sailor Moon looked at her and immediately changed into the Moon Princess and ran toward Crystal.  
  
Vegeta watched. Trunks finally awoken from his unconsiousness and looked at the two girls and his father. He jumped out of the wall and they all looked at him. The girls gasped to see he was still alive. Vegeta smirked and looked at the two princesses. He grabbed Princess Crystal and flew up. Crystal struggled but it was no use. Trunks looked up. Vegeta placed his lips next to her ear and said,  
  
"You know on the moon, I did fall in love with you."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"For my Queen.."  
  
With that he threw the princess to the ground. She speed through the air and screamed. But she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of Trunks. Vegeta grunted and flew to the Tower. Trunks placed the princess on the ground and flew after Vegeta. Vegeta landed on top of the tower and Trunks landed behind him.  
  
Vegeta sighed at the boy and turned toward him. Trunks stood his ground and he looked pretty serious. Vegeta smirked and raised his hand. Then a beam extracted from his hand and hit Trunks with tremendous power. Trunks was thrown off the tower. But in the middle of his fall someone grabbed his hand. He looked up to see the princess he saved, holding on to him while floating into the air. She didn't seem to have trouble holding him, she looked perfectly calm. He smiled and floated up to her.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Anytime, now you must stop him before it's too late."  
  
"Right.."  
  
Trunks flew back up to the top and saw Vegeta with a woman that looked a lot like him. Vegeta looked at Trunks and smirked then disappeared. Trunks cursed himself for letting this happen. Princess Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He sighed and held his head on his knees. Crystal looked up at the horizon and spotted the entrance to the Negaverse. She input the exact location into her memory and would return later to bring back Vegeta. 


End file.
